


Psychic Road Trip

by silverxrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e10 Hunted, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel always meant for Sam Winchester to be a leader - but of an army of demons. </p><p>Azazel always meant for Sam to kill his psychic siblings - certainly not to lead a band of them with Ava Wilson as his second in command, Dean and the Singer-Harvelle family as occasional assistance, to find their brothers and sisters scattered across the USA, while preventing him from cursing any more babies with his blood. </p><p>Azazel intended them to fight each other - not to become a family. He should have picked a favorite with a harder heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is another thing I started and am not likely to finish

The breeze whips Ava's hair away from her face. Her car is parked just across the block. She and Sam have fallen in step. It surprises her, how natural she feels with him, the boy from her dream, well, nightmare. In person, he's one of the least threatening people she's ever met, coming second only to her favorite grandfather, a wizened old man who likes to tell her stories about food shortages during the war. Sam, with his puppy dog eyes and floppy hair, feels like a protective older brother. Which is why she feels almost hurt when he tells her,  "Ava, you should go."

Ava stares at him. "What?"

"We've found out all we can, you should go home, lay low for a while," Sam says, not realizing he's echoing Dean's words from earlier until too late. 

"I don't think I should leave. You might need me again."

"I want you out of harm's way. I don't know who has my brother, but he gave me an address. I need to go find him." 

She immediately shakes her head. "It's a trap."

"I know."

She looks at him pleadingly. "Sam, there is a very big chance you'll die, and I'm apparently psychic, so I know my stuff. Please just let the cops deal with this - I need you. I need you to help me figure out what's going on. You promised you would."

Even as she says it, she knows his answer. He shakes his head. "He's my brother, Ava, I can't leave him."

"So you're just going to walk to certain death for a tiny chance to save him?"

"He'd do the same for me."

Ava takes a deep breath, steeling herself for the words she had to say. "Then take me with you."

"What? No, no it's way too dangerous." If he lets her take another step into his world, any of her blood spilled will be on his hands. "You've done enough, Ava, go home to your fiancee. Got all those wedding invitations to write, remember?" he says.

She crosses her arms. "I would love to, but I have a duty. I'm 'one of you', I gotta go with you. I'm involved. This crap is messing up my life, maybe we can work out a way to make it stop. But I can't - I can't go back to Brady and pretend it's fine, every time I wake up after another nightmare about some stranger dying bloody, knowing I could stop it happening. I can't go and get married and live the rest of my life never knowing why I'm like this."

She looks at Sam with her huge gray eyes pleading him to understand. "I'm in the same boat as you. And I know if I let you go off now, you'll probably get blown to bits and I'll never know what happened."

Sam sighs to himself. "Okay. But you wait in the car."

Ava snorts. "Like hell I will. Besides, it's my vision, maybe I have to be there to change it."

"We'll see," Sam says, steering her away. They head over to the motel parking lot instead. It takes Sam a moment to recognize the car - it's stolen after all. Ava slides into shotgun and Sam fiddles with the hood. He gets into the car and sees Ava's dumbstruck expression. "I don't know much about cars, but did you just hot-wire it? Is this car stolen?"

"Uh..." Sam ducks his head. 

Her eyes go big. "Oh my God. You did steal it."

"My brother has the car... I needed to get away, uh..."

Her face splits into a grin. "That is _awesome_."

Sam can't help but grin too, and suddenly he's glad he isn't going into this alone.

 

Ava winces at the first explosion, and covers her ears in time for the second explosion to be only a dull roar.

Sam made her stay in the car after she warned him about the double tripwire, and Ava hadn't argued. Since they had pulled up a little way away from the seemingly abandoned, falling down wooden structure, terror had been rising steadily in her throat. She has no idea what the hell she was thinking, talking Sam into letting her come. Anything could go wrong. There's a guy inside who wants to _kill_ people like her, for God's sake. He's probably trying to kill Sam right now. _If_ Sam had survived the explosions. And Sam would come back here, hopefully with his brother, if he survived a murderous psycho with a gun intent on killing him. 

Ava's teeth chatter, and she feels her heart rate speeding up. There's sounds of a struggle, tired wooden boards snapping inside the house, and Ava doesn't think she can wait much longer. 

It might be the stupidest thing she's ever done, but she has to go and help Sam somehow. She gets out of the car.

Peering through the mouldy slats, she can see a guy tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. That must be Sam's brother. She hears the crash of rotting boards being smashed to bits, and figures Sam's getting thrown around by whatever psycho kidnapped his brother in the first place. She can't do much by herself, but what she can do is sneak inside and try to untie Sam's brother, praying that the kidnapper ignores her in favor of beating up Sam. And maybe Sam's brother can even the odds. Ava is a secretary. She's never been in a a physical fight in her life. 

Heart in her mouth, Ava pushes open the creaky front door and walks to the chair. 

 

The guy in the chair is already frantic, straining towards the direction of the fight. So it seems the inordinate amount of concern Sam has for his brother is returned. Ava wonders for a second how they've come to be like this.

She hears another crash, and she kneels down and starts tugging at the ropes. The guy notices her, and urges her with his eyes to hurry. She's pretty good at undoing knots and other domestic things like that, but these ropes are thick, fibre twisted, and her blood is pounding in her temple as she struggles with the knots. She moves onto the other one, undoes it faster, and the guy stands up, rips the gag from his mouth. "Thanks," he throws over his shoulder, before running for his brother. He looks like a man who can hold his own in a fight, so hopefully he can help Sam.

She hears Sam yell, "Dean!" but she doesn't go to them, no matter how much she wants to know what's going on. She's done her part, and she knows she'll only be a liability if she stays and is caught. That and the fact that she'll be the first to admit she's never been more scared in her entire life than during what happened today.

Ava runs out back into the car and ducks underneath the seat for good measure. She stays there for a long time, her pounding heart gradually slowing down to normal speed. She has a strong urge to peek over the dashboard when she hears the sirens, but resists it, and stays stock still.

She's never been more relieved when the car door opens and a familiar voice says, "Ava? You in there?" 

He's alive. She's alive. Her vision didn't happen, and they both survived. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Here I am." Ava crawls out of her hiding space and flops out of the car ungracefully. Sam's got a cut above his eye, a thin line of blood over his cheekbone. His brother Dean is supporting him, not taking his anxious eyes off him, but he looks okay. Ava doesn't think she's ever been so glad to see a face, alive and relatively unharmed.

"I told you to stay in the car, didn't I?"

"C'mon, I totally saved your ass," she says, limping over to them. Her legs are full of pins and needles from being squashed underneath her for so long. Sam chuckles, then winces, like it hurts to move his face.

"You're bleeding," Ava says, obviously.

"I'm fine," Sam says, shrugging off Dean's arm as if to prove a point. He still leans against the car, though.

Ava approaches him carefully. She does not miss the way Dean's eyes track her every move from the moment she gets within a yard of him.

"Sam, are you okay?" she asks, looking at him straight. "Totally okay?"

He gives her a smile, a real one. He seems more relaxed than he ever was, now, with his brother in the corner of his vision. He puts his hands on her shoulders, the way an older brother might. "Ava," he says. "I promise you I'm fine."

She nods, and Dean cuts in with, "Hey Sam, you never introduced me to this lovely lady." Ava makes the decision there that he may be overprotective of Sam, but he isn't a total asshole, because he said that line there with total sincerity, and Ava has to admit she is a sucker for charm.

"Right, yeah. Ava, this is my brother Dean."

"Hi," Dean says, with a little grin.

"Dean, this is Ava Wilson. She's one of the psychic kids, like me."

"So how did you two meet?" Dean asks.

"Oh, I had a vision of him dying," Ava says, and regrets it as Dean's eyes go huge and he turns to Sam. "Dude, what the hell-"

"I'm fine, I'm here, and Gordon's in a police car," Sam says. "Everything went okay."

Dean looks back at Ava. "How did it happen?"

"I woke up and I'd just had a dream that Sam here was going to trip this wire and then get blown to bits. So I tracked him to this motel-" she says, self-importantly, because she wants to seem cool and capable too, "and told him how it was gonna happen. And then he said that I was one of them. The - psychics. And I thought he was nuts, and we were both nuts and I was totally crazy, but no, he can do this really cool spoon bending shit, but it doesn't work on command. He told me about the time he moved a shelf with his mind - so freaking awesome. I can't do that, I just get freaky nightmares that come true."

"Well, Sammy here started out with premonitions, so, maybe your powers will, like, develop," Dean says, and Sam nods. "We can find the others - help them understand what's going on."

Dean has stopped nodding. "What?" he says in surprise, like he hadn't even considered the idea. "Sam, that's what got us both nearly killed here. We're not going looking for more trouble."

Sam turns to his brother with a long-suffering look, as if this argument routine is very familiar. "We nearly got killed because your crazy vampire hunter buddy came after my ass. He has nothing to do with the psychic children."

"They're dangerous!" Dean says, like he's forgotten Ava's right there. "It's safer to stay well away."

Ava doesn't even need to know Sam that well to see the hurt on his face. "If we're so dangerous, what the hell are you still doing with me, then?"

Dean seems to realize he's fucked up. "No, Sam, I meant - remember Max? And Andy's freaky twin? We don't want to run into anything else like them."

Sam's looks irritated with his brother. "Dean, I could go dark side just as easily as any of them," he says angrily. "Azazel is interested in me, just like he's interested in all of us. Maybe Dad was right. Is that what you think? Maybe you should just end it now, if you really think we're capable of hurting someone."

Dean's eyes are wide. "Sam, Sam, slow down. Nobody's ganking anybody, don't jump the gun just yet." He holds out his hands in a placating gesture, but it just seems to pique Sam's rage further.

"Ganking?" Ava asks, suddenly alarmed. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam says vexedly. "You wanna explain to Ava what you're talking about doing?"

Dean takes a brief look at her slightly panicked expression. She thinks she might have gone pale too. He turns his eyes back to Sam, earnest and pleading.

"Sammy, I know you're not dangerous. Those other kids, they were weak, man, they had shitty childhoods and they were already messed up people. But you? I know you, man, better than I know anyone else. And I trust you."

Sam is looking at his worn sneakers. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"Hey," Dean says, lifting his chin up and forcing Sam to meet his eyes. "I mean it when I said nothing bad is gonna happen to you while I'm around."

"Maybe you need to worry about taking care of yourself, Dean," Sam says quietly. "You gotta stop looking out for me at some point." 

"Looking out for you is kinda my job."

"Yeah, I know." Sam casts his eyes back to Ava. "So, how long do you think it's gonna take to get you back home?" 

"We're about ten miles out, I think," Ava says, glancing around. "I don't think I know the way in the dark, though. It's _really_ dark tonight." She looks dubiously into shadows of trees the color of pitch.

Sam gives the surrounding area a cursory glance. "There's no way we're getting anywhere but totally lost out there," Dean throws in. "We can spend the rest of the night here, that's if you're okay with sleeping in the car, that is," he says to Ava. 

She nods. "I spent a while in there. It's a nice car."

Dean beams as if she's complimented him instead of his car. "I try to keep her in perfect condition."

"Oh no, don't get him started about the car. It's his baby," Sam warns.  

Ava laughs. "See, you'd never find a girl getting as attached to a car as guys do."

"Believe me, you wouldn't find anyone attached to their car like Dean is," Sam says, looking at his brother fondly. 

"So, sleeping in the car," Ava says. "Shouldn't be too bad. I mean, I've never done it."

"That's okay," Dean assured her. "We do it all the time, it really isn't bad." Sam gives him a look, like he would rather Dean didn't say that. Ava doesn't see what's so bad about that, she knows guys sleep in their cars all the time. 

 

Dean curls up in the driver's seat, Sam shifts into a seemingly familiar position in the passenger, Ava stretches out on the backseat, soft, worn leather cool underneath her. Sam and Dean are quick sleepers, she can hear a rumbly sort of snore coming from the front. She's not sure from which brother. She hopes they don't catch her snoring (Brady claims she does), but supposes it's a little too late to worry about that. 

Ava's asleep in minutes. 


End file.
